


【108】在不为人知的角落

by Venayroll808



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venayroll808/pseuds/Venayroll808
Summary: 一篇短打chu轨 慎入！！OOCOOC可能是我写过最ooc的108短🚗  文章最后微gsyy  微微310（这两对没有che）相当于pao友 8对10有轻微的依赖但爱朗哥 所以最后还是选了朗哥  10对8没有别的感情 纯粹发泄欲望营里设定 假设浴室没有摄像头
Relationships: 108 - Relationship, 磊也, 高山原也
Kudos: 7





	【108】在不为人知的角落

“啊～嗯啊，呼，呼…”“雅雅，小声一点。”浴室隔间的角落传来两个人的呼吸声。“拔屌无情。”刘也控诉。“你要我讲那些给小女生听的情话？”“算了，你对我一直都不算温柔。”“雅雅，你不需要我的温柔。”“赵磊，有没有人跟你说过你其实很无情。”“是吗？”“焉栩嘉没跟你说过？那你还真是双标。”“雅雅……别在这个时候提他，都软了……”赵磊声音恹恹的，不过幸好才刚开始做没多久，软了就当做刚开始，重来就成。“怎么不能提了？”刘也把赵磊刚软下去的阴茎握在手里慢慢撸动。“这种时候……我跟你提朗哥你受得了？硬的起来？”“他都没操过我，我没你这困扰。”刘也跪在地板上又被赵磊拉着微微起身，在他膝盖下垫了厚厚两层毛巾。“这地这么硬还直接这么跪，死心眼。”刘也一下把整根都含进嘴里。“嘶——不过我说你跟朗哥是怎么回事，柏拉图式啊？”“他说要我完全确定心意，说不能对我不负责，说这里人太多找不到时机。反正就是对我好的不得了但就是不做。”小狐狸用灵活的舌头在柱身上舔弄，一边含糊不清地说。“所以你就来勾引我？”“那也得你上钩才到了今天这地步。”  
刘也头一回用脚去蹭赵磊小腿的时候赵磊不动声色地挪开了，第二回假装不经意地隔着裤子摸了一把赵磊的下身，赵磊瞥了他一眼，毫无波澜，第三回他在厕所里堵住刚洗完澡的赵磊，趁别人不注意溜进了隔间给赵磊撸了一发，第四回他帮赵磊口了出来，赵磊两根指头插进他后穴刺激他的敏感点就让他这么射了出来，第五回便是现在。  
高嘉朗和刘也在谈恋爱整个营都知道，赵磊和焉栩嘉在谈恋爱也整个营都知道，甚至因为某次他俩做的时候被不懂事的小孩听到了赵磊呻吟和求饶的声音，他俩的上下位在营里都不是什么秘密。赵磊不明白为什么刘也会来勾搭他。如果只是欲求不满，他大可以找别人，营里在谈恋爱的不止他们两对，甚至他觉得刘也去找焉栩嘉都不会找他。对此他在刘也头回帮他撸的时候就问过，“你想操我？”，刘也看都不看他一眼，“我想被你插”。“你没听过八卦？”“听过。”“那为什么不去找丰楚轩或者张颜齐，或者谁都好。”“攻受又不像你的这个，”刘也轻轻使劲捏了一下自己正伺候着的，“不固定，我看得出来，你对做上面那个没有排斥，大家都不是gay，可你是，所以找你最合适。”不知道刘也是怎么看出来的，总之他说的没错，赵磊有别的想问的，但开口又懒得问，任由这段肉体关系发展了起来。  
虽说暗暗勾搭了很久，但严格来说这才是他们第一次做。舔的差不多了，刘也站起来，背对赵磊，用臀缝蹭蹭他的那根：“帮我扩张。”赵磊贴上刘也，一只手揽住他，用身体把他往墙上按，另一只手探进他的隐秘之地。扩张了许久，至少在刘也的感知里是很久，久到他困意都冒上来了，他不耐烦地开口：“磊磊，快点儿，明天还早起呢。刚刚你操我屁股缝的时候我都湿的差不多了。”赵磊听着露骨的话也没什么反应，把刘也翻了个面按在墙上，抬起他一条腿就直接插到最里面。不知道是冷更难熬还是痛更难熬，刘也搂着赵磊的脖子直哆嗦。赵磊毕竟也还不喜欢虐待人，把手臂伸回他背后垫着：“别逞能，没扩张好就别让我插进去。”“不碍事，没伤着。”自己的身体自己还是知道，只是撑的痛，但肯定是没有伤口，所以过一会爽到了就好了。“那我动了。你夹紧点，我们快点。”赵磊现在就怕焉栩嘉醒了看不到自己。焉栩嘉肯定会以为自己又躲着哭去了，肯定会满栋楼找自己，厕所和天台就是他头两个会去的位置。  
刘也怎么会猜不到他在担心什么，苦笑了一下，手环住他的腰往自己这边带，昂起头闭上眼，脸是对着赵磊的，但就是刻意不看他。赵磊也避开不看刘也，空着的一只手不闲着，把刘也胸前的空点逗的又红又肿。“别，别弄那，看得出来。”“非得暗着骚？”可能是生理上满足了，赵磊语气也轻快了些，带了点调笑问刘也。“要骚也只能暗着骚吧……”刘也从不在意什么荤话，他对自己的行为还是有自我认知的。他凑近赵磊：“亲亲我。”赵磊倒也没有什么“跟出轨对象不能亲嘴”这种奇怪的所谓“守贞”，下身狠狠地操着，两人的舌头就缠绵在一起。  
没过多久赵磊就掐紧刘也的腰射了出来。刘也转身就去了隔间自己清理留下的痕迹。幸好大通铺的呼噜声此起彼伏，每天也都有人练习到这个点才洗澡，大家都习惯了，没人会特意来看发生了什么。“你回哪，阳光房还是大通铺。”赵磊问刘也。“朗哥要他去大通铺找他。”低沉的声音突然响起吓了两人一跳。顺着声音的方向看过去，就看到了焉栩嘉靠在墙边。不知道他来了多久，看到了什么，但能肯定的是肯定听到了。赵磊张了几次嘴都不知道要怎么跟焉栩嘉解释，本来也没得解释，最终他只是讷讷地叫了声“嘉嘉”。刘也轻轻叹了口气，走向高嘉朗的床铺。焉栩嘉似乎是哭过，赵磊注意到了，他走近想要伸手擦去泪痕，被焉栩嘉躲开。焉栩嘉头也不回地往阳光房走回去，赵磊只好草草套上衣服然后追出去跟在焉栩嘉身后。  
刘也走到高嘉朗的床铺旁边，高嘉朗还没有睡，睁着眼睛在等他回来。他逆着光看他的小狐狸，还是爱的无法自拔。小狐狸嘛，总要调皮些，不过也该回到自己身边安心待着了。  
他起身，贴心地没有怎么动被子：“被窝给你暖好了，我去你那铺睡，晚安。”给刘也留下了一个温存的吻之后他就打算走了，刘也却伸手拉住了他。“一起睡吧。”说完这句话刘也就径自躺上床，他知道高嘉朗一定不会走了。  
两个人挤在小小一张床上只能抱着对方。在彼此的呼吸声中刘也突然开口：“你去叫醒的焉栩嘉。”他笃定。赵磊因为愧疚和慌乱暂时想不到，但他刘也冷静的很。焉栩嘉来创造营之后睡眠浅大家都知道，赵磊还警告过他们所有人不要去吵焉栩嘉。高嘉朗只需要去阳光房，摇焉栩嘉几下，然后再闪到一边，假装去上厕所跟焉栩嘉碰上，假装担心赵磊，两人就会一起去浴室找人。  
不过其实高嘉朗是直接叫醒的焉栩嘉，在焉栩嘉的起床气下可以杀人的脸色里指了指空了的对面床铺：“跟我来。”  
高嘉朗把刘也搂的更近了些：“你去摸他那的时候我就看到了，你也知道我看到了，是吧。”其实还是一句陈述句。刘也把脑袋埋在高嘉朗胸膛：“我跟他没有以后了。”“好好睡吧。”高嘉朗也闭上眼睛，两人呼吸声慢慢变得均匀。  
也不知道到底是谁套路了谁。


End file.
